Question: $\left(6x + 8\right)^2 = \ ?$
Solution: $= \left(6x + 8\right)\left(6x + 8\right)$ $= 6x \cdot \left(6x + 8\right) + 8 \cdot \left(6x + 8\right)$ $= \left( 6x \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 6x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 6x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 48x + 48x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 96x + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 96x + 64$